


library halls

by DragonhoardsFriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonhoardsFriends/pseuds/DragonhoardsFriends
Summary: Sapnap finds the library. Karl Can't tell him why it exists. But they can make the most of the time they have together count.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	library halls

**Author's Note:**

> If the ccs say they're uncomfy with fanfics/shipping this will be taken down, no hesitation  
> Don't share with ccs, please
> 
> With that out of the way, thank you for your existence!! I hope you enjoy reading <3  
> Follow me on twitter @/mossisdragon

Karl looks over his library. This is the last time he will step in here. He’s not bitter, in fact, he’s overjoyed. He’s moving with Sapnap and George. They’re making a new home together. A new country. One Karl will do anything to protect.

The egg has started making its way into his library. It’s crowded, hard to breathe.

And Karl swears he hears whispering. Whether that’s coming from the egg or the portal, he doesn’t know. Nor does he care to stick around long enough to find out.

He steps over the bloodvines on the ground and ducks under the one on the roof. He makes his way over to the back of the library. He pulls out the poster for “The City of Mizu'' from its item frame, grabbing the matching book after. He stuffs both in his pockets.

He’s about to pull the item frame off the wall when he hears footsteps.

Karl whips around.

_Oh_ , it’s Sapnap.

They stare at each other for too many heartbeats before Sapnap whispers out, “Wh, what is this Karl?”

“I,” Karl starts, glancing around trying to think of a lie that his fiancé will believe, “It’s a, uh, uhm, a library?”

“For what, Karl?”

Karl thinks his name has never sounded so harsh coming out of Sapnap’s mouth. Or anyone’s for that matter. It burns. Like lava against his skin. Pushing into his veins and cracking his heart open from the seams.

“Love-”

“ _No_ ,” Sapnap stops Karl, taking steps closer to Karl, “You do not get to call me that until you explain-” he waves his arms around wildly, “this! What happened to not keeping secrets from each other!?”

“Sap, I, _listen_ ,” Karl steps closer to his near to tears fiancé. Sapnap doesn’t deserve this. Karl doesn’t deserve Sapnap, “I promise I did it all for you, love.”

“What is _it_ , Karl?”

Karl moves his hand close to his lover’s face, when Sapnap doesn’t push him away, Karl wipes away a tear.

“I, I can’t tell you.”

Sapnap pushes Karl off of him, “And why not? Why can’t you tell your fiancé what you’ve been doing _for him_?”

Karl flinches. Sapnap’s words taste like acid on his tongue. There’s nothing he can do. Karl looks away, choosing to stare at the poster for “The Masquerade” and not at Sapnap.

“Love, I, I just can’t.”

Sapnap breathes, heavily and strained, “What, what happened to telling each other the truth? What happened to not lying to each other? 

“I, _love_ , please.”

“Karl, my liege, my _love_ , I don’t- I don’t understand why you’re hiding something from me,” Words spill from Sapnap’s lips. Adding to the fire underneath Karl’s skin. It threatens to come up through his throat, “Why you’re hiding a library from me, but, but,” Sapnap lets out a breath, it’s heavy and strained. He’s willing himself not to cry, “I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

“Sap-“

“I’ll always be here for you, okay? When,” tears stuck in Sapnap’s eyes and Karl’s own threaten to show themselves, “Whenever you’re ready, I’ll be here for you.”

“I’m-“ Karl starts, tears finally falling.

“Don’t-“ Sapnap snaps, stepping further away from his fiancé, “don’t apologize if you don’t mean it. If, if you won’t tell me.”

Karl wipes at his face, “I love you so so _so much_.”

“...I love you too,” It’s whispered, but Karl holds onto the hope they can get out of this okay.

* * *

“What are you building down there, Karl?” Bad asks with a light laugh.

“Nothing! I’m naked don’t come down here!” Karl shouts back, putting “The City of Mizu” poster in its item frame.

“Oh? I have to come down there now,” Sapnap laughs, knocking against the trap door before running off. To talk to Bad or George, Karl assumes.

It hurts to hide this from him, but it will be all worth it in the end. When Sapnap is safe, it will be worth it. 

It’s all for Sapnap.

Sapnap will understand when the time comes. When, when Karl makes everything safe for him.

At least Karl holds onto that hope as he climbs out of his library to see Sapnap laughing with George. Karl smiles. It hurts. It really does. But he has to trust the Inbetween. Right now, that’s his only source of being able to keep his memories. 

Being able to remember the blush high on Sapnap’s cheeks as Karl compliments him, as they flirt. 

Being able to remember the man he loves.

And he would do _anything_ for Sapnap. Even, even if it means losing himself a bit more. Just to keep that bright smile on his face. 

Karl sighs before he sprints over to his fiancé and friend. He smiles and laughs as he lightly punches George. Who reacts with a high pitch scream. Sapnap laughs and starts to run after George.

Karl grabs Sapnap around the waist before he could get too far away and chase after George.

“Hi, love,” Karl whispers as Sapnap presses a kiss to Karl’s cheek.

“Hello my liege,” Karl blushes bright red, “Please let me go so I can kill George.”

“NO!” George squeals as he runs further away from the two.

Karl laughs and buries his face in Sapnap’s hair, “I don’t think I will, my knight.”

“And why’s that, my liege?”

“Hmmm, I think I would rather have you in my arms,” Karl says as he presses a kiss into Sapnap’s hair.

Sapnap laughs, “Alright, alright, I can be your captive knight for a little bit, my liege.”

“Captive?” Karl gasps dramatically, moving away from Sapnap’s head, “Are you my captive, my love?”

Sapnap presses kisses onto Karl’s face, “It would appear so.”

Karl laughs as more kisses are pressed onto his face. He grabs Sapnap’s face and starts pressing his own kisses onto Sapnap’s face.

“Ew, are you two done yet?” George asks as he comes back from who knows where.

Karl and Sapnap laugh, Sapnap plants one more kiss on Karl. This time on his lips.

“Now, I’m good,” Sapnap laughs.

Karl laughs too as George rolls his eyes.

Karl holds Sapnap closer, heart feeling light with love but heavy with fear. He knows something is going to happen to try and tear them apart. He won’t let it happen no matter what it takes.

  
  



End file.
